Un día más en la vida de un Héroe
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Con lo tranquilo que estaba él paseando a sus ovejas...


Tras haber vuelto de vacaciones, traigo este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió un día de repente. Aunque en ocasiones no lo parezca, es una parodia del OoT. Destaco que me gustan todos los personajes y que no pretendo ofender a nadie con esto, así como que SÍ sé que Link es zurdo, que las gallinas se llaman cucos y otras posibles paridas que pueda haber escrito.

Y, sí, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Zelda.

**Disclaimer**: The Legend Of Zelda no me pertenece. Ya me gustaría a mí, ya…

Espero que os guste

* * *

Era un día cualquiera en el Reino. O quizá no tan cualquiera pues, por orden de la Princesa Pesada, gobernanta del Reino, los solados que debieran proteger dicho Reino se dedicaron a secuestrar a todo varón capaz de sostener una espada y un escudo. Semejante orden fue dada para poder proteger al Reino del mal que se avecinaba y que, claro, los inútiles de los soldados no podían proteger. Pero lo que nos importa es que, ese día y no otro, fue cuando los soldados secuestraron a un chico concreto que parecía cumplir los requisitos para ser un Héroe. De hecho, y en cuanto lo vio, la mismísima Princesa Pesada (a la cual llamaremos Lapripé a partir de ahora para acortar) dio el visto bueno encantada. Y, por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver que el chico en cuestión fuese un joven reamente apuesto con el que Lapripé planeaba casarse algún día.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó el Chico, desconcertado y asustado a partes iguales al ver a esa extraña con vestido rosa sonreírle de manera siniestra.

—¡Has sido elegido para ser nuestro héroe y salvarnos del mal que se avecina! —exclamó ella. Los soldados la corearon. A continuación, Lapripé le dio al Chico unas ropas verdes incómodas y ajustadas, junto con una cota de malla aún más incómoda (y pesada); un escudo y una espada.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! —replicó él. Con lo bien que estaba paseando a sus ovejas y pescando en le rio hasta que llegaron los soldados.

—¿Por favor? —pidió Lapripé.

Y en menos de un parpadeo, doce lanzas pincharon la espalda del Chico, a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Puestos a morir, mejor un par de días más tarde. Una vez se hubo acomodado en sus incómodas ropas, Lapripé no tardó en criticarle:

—¡Tienes que llevar la espada en la mano izquierda!

—¡Soy diestro! —replicó él.

—¡Las leyendas dicen qe el Héroe portaba su espada en la mano izquierda! ¡Si quieres ser el Héroe, deberás hacerlo!

—¡No quiero ser el héroe!

Pero Lapripé le ignoró y chasqueó los dedos. Al instante llegó un mayordomo con un bote de pegamento que echó sobre la mano y la espada del Chico. Y, así, el Chico no se separó de la espada jamás. Pero eso es adelantarse, porque Lapripé le dio un nuevo nombre de acuerdo a su nueva condición: a partir de ese momento, se llamaría Héroe Desconocido (desconocido, claro, porque aún no había hecho nada destacable y no lo conocía nadie). Y también le dio su misión:

—Tú, Héroe Desconocido, deberá librarnos de la Oscuridad. Pero para eso debes reunir primero Las Tres Llaves Místicas Del Nombre Pomposo para poder entrar en El Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal y salvarnos—entonces le dio un mapa con marquitas que señalizaban donde estaban las susodichas Llaves—. Y, ahora, has de elegir un compañero de viaje de entre estos tres—anunció Lapripé.

—¿Es obligatorio? —preguntó el Héroe Desconocido, esperanzado.

—Imprescindible—Lapripé chafó sus esperanzas sin compasión.

Y, a un lado de la princesa, aparecieron los tres candidatos. El primero era una especie de ordenador flotante que se dedicaba a expresar la probabilidad de cualquier suceso que hubiese a su alrededor. El segundo era una especie de genio hembra al cual todo le era indiferente salvo su propia venganza personal y agarrar cosas con su mano gigante. El último era una pelotita voladora parlante. El Héroe Desconocido eligió esta última. Entonces Lapripé le echó del Castillo y le prohibió volver hasta que hubiese salvado al mundo.

Y así, el Héroe Desconocido llegó a un bosque frondoso y siniestro, al término del cual se vio obligado a luchar contra un insecto gigante furioso. Cuando le derrotó, una de las llaves cayó del cielo. Después tuvo que ir a un volcán y luchar contra un dinosaurio sin derretirse vivo y caer en la lava ardiente. Y con dos llaves en su poder, el Héroe Desconocido se internó en lo más profundo del océano y encontró la llave tirada entre la basura que echaba la gente al mar. Esa vez no luchó contra nada, pero estar a punto de ahogarse fue reto más que suficiente.

Con Las Tres Llaves Místicas Del Nombre Pomposo en su poder, se dirigió nuestro Héroe Desconocido hacia en El Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal; pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando su compañero, La Pelotita Voladora, le demostró cual era su habilidad: ser un plasta.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Mira! ¡Escucha! ¡Es El Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal! ¡Es El Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal! ¡Debes ir allí! ¡Vamos! ¿Vamos! ¡Deprisa! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que usar Las Tres Llaves Místicas Del Nombre Pomposo! ¡Las Tres Llaves Místicas Del Nombre Pomposo! ¡Venga! ¡Oye! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!...

Pero la Pelotita voladora no pudo seguir hablando porque un escudo gigante cayó sobre ella dejándola inconsciente. Y ya solo, y con paz y tranquilidad, el Héroe Desconocido se dirigió al Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal y utilizó Las Tres Llaves Místicas Del Nombre Pomposo para entrar. Lo que el Héroe Desconocido no sabía (porque Lapripé no se había molestado en explicarle) era que en El Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal se encontraba en Gran Poder que buscaba el Mal, de manera que el Héroe Desconocido no tomó ninguna precaución al entrar. Y cuando dio un paso, una luz brillante lo envolvió todo.

Cuando el Héroe Desconocido abrió los ojos, nada había cambiado excepto que frente a él había un hombre extraño, vestido con ropas extrañas y con una mirada extraña. El Hombre Extraño, al ver que el Héroe Desconocido había vuelto en sí, le habló:

—Tú, Héroe Desconocido, entraste en El Templo Sagrado Que Hay En Todos Los Reinos Acechados Por El Mal con buenas intenciones, pero el Mal lo aprovechó y se hizo con el Gran Poder; y en estos dos meses que llevas paralizado en un intervalo espacio-temporal se ha dedicado a campar a sus anchas. Pero no pierdas la esperanza- y le Hombre Extraño le dio un mapa con cinco marcas-. En este mapa se encuentra la ubicación de las Cinco Contraseñas Divinas Del Castillo Del Mal que te permitirán burlar su seguridad y entrar para derrotar al mal que ha provocado todo esto— ante esas palabras, el Héroe Desconocido no pudo menos que pensar "¡Ah! ¿Pero hay más males? Por los dioses, que no ataquen mientras viva" —. Y, ahora, Héroe Desconocido, como has logrado enormes hazañas al recuperar Las Tres Llaves Místicas Del Nombre Pomposo, te concedo un nuevo nombre acorde con tu condición. A partir de este momento, serás conocido con el nombre de Héroe Sin nombre. ¿Preguntas?

El ahora Héroe Sin Nombre logró salir de su trance de incredulidad y hacerle, efectivamente, una pregunta.

—¿Por qué todo tiene nombres tan largos?

—Quién sabe—le replicó el Hombre Extraño, antes de desaparecer.

Así pues, al Héroe Sin Nombre no le quedó otra que ir al lugar más cercano en el mapa, el cual resultó ser el mismo bosque de la primera Llave. En él, ahora, vivía un fantasma asustadizo que, aterrorizado por ver a un vivo, le dio la Contraseña sin dudar un solo instante. Después, el Héroe Sin Nombre se dirigió a una montaña en la que vivía un dragón. El dragón se encontraba llorando por motivos que el Héroe Sin nombre no alcanzó a comprender, pero después de aguantarle durante horas, el dragón le dio la contraseña a modo de agradecimiento. El tercer lugar era un lago medio congelado. La contraseña se encontraba en un trozo de hielo. La cuarta contraseña estaba en un extraño pozo que se secaba cuando llovía. Y, finalmente, tras meterse en un desierto y descubrir que la arena podía colarse en sitios insospechados, el Héroe Sin Nombre logró la última Contraseña.

Y con las Cinco Contraseñas Divinas Del Castillo Del Mal en su poder, el Héroe Sin Nombre se dirigió al Castillo del reino, en el que ahora moraba en Mal y, por tanto, había cambiado su nombre por Castillo del Mal. El puente levadizo estaba bajado y la verja de la entrada subida, de manera que el Héroe Sin Nombre, como todo buen Héroe, no tuvo ningún problema para entrar. Ya en el vestíbulo, se encontró con dos caminos para llegar al salón en el que se encontraba en Malo Maloso preparado para el combate final: uno recto y corto custodiado por miles de Guardias del Mal, y otro en el que para acceder se tenían que meter Las Cinco Contraseñas Divinas Del Castillo Del Mal. El Héroe Sin Nombre eligió, obviamente, el muy largo pasillo de las Contraseñas, que no las había reunido para nada. Tras internarse por el pasillo húmedo, oscuro, angosto, frío y muy, pero que muy largo; y conseguir atravesarlo en dos días, en Héroe Sin nombre llegó a la Cámara del Malo Maloso y quedó frente a él. Tras el Malo maloso se encontraba Lapripé atada y amordazada y con una expresión de aburrimiento que no podía con ella.

—¡Juas, juas, juas! —rió el Malo maloso al ver al Héroe Sin Nombre—.¡Te estaba esperando! ¡Se nota que no conoces mi inmenso poder! ¡Estas demostrando ser un inconsciente al querer enfrentarte a mi para salvar al Reino y a la Princesa Pesada! —mienras el Malo Maloso hablaba, el cielo se oscureció y comenzaron a verse relámpagos y a oírse truenos mientras empezaba a oírse una órgano de no se sabía muy bien dónde— ¡Y ahora, te contaré mi plan malvado!

Pero el Héroe Sin Nombre se había cansado ya de tanta tontería y no le dejó empezar su discurso: se acercó a él corriendo y le pegó un golpe con el escudo en toda la cara. El impacto le rompió al Malo Maloso una piedra que tenía en la frente y éste se desintegró. El héroe Sin nombre desató a Lapripé y rechazó su beso de agradecimiento huyendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Y, así, la paz volvió al Reino. La Princesa Pesada recuperó su manera tiránica y despótica de gobernar al pueblo, de manera que los campesinos que habían mejorado su nivel de vida durante el reinado del Malo maloso volvieron a su miseria inicial. El Malo Maloso se convirtió en un espíritu vengativo dedicado a molestar al Héroe Sin Nombre por toda la eternidad (como fantasma, cabe destacar que no podía hacer mucho más. Ni que tuviese mucho éxito tampoco). Y el Héroe Sin Nombre, espada eternamente en mano izquierda siendo diestro, pudo completar al fin su destino y enfrentarse a sus archienemigos: las Gallinas Asesinas de su vecino.

Fin

* * *

Personajes:

Chico/Héroe desconocido/Héroe Sin Nombre: Link

Princesa Pesada: Zelda

Malo maloso: Ganondorf

Ordenador Flotante: Fay

Genio hembra: Midna

Pelotita Voldadora: Navi

Hombre Extraño: Sheik

Gallinas Asesinas: Cucos


End file.
